


bets and fake dating

by toledito



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toledito/pseuds/toledito
Summary: "...Am I fake dating Leo now?" He asked.Piper nodded. "You sure are." She patted his back, walking after the pair. Jason bit his lip anxiously, following.





	bets and fake dating

Jason stood next to Piper, the two of them watching Leo decide what he wanted out of the vending machine. Two minutes in, Piper finally huffed and took a seat next to the machine.

"It should not take you this long," she groaned.

Leo shrugged. "I only have a dollar seventy five," he said, showing her the coins in his hand. "Gotta think this through."

"You need twenty-five more for the party mix, right?" Jason pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Here." He dropped the quarter into Leo's hand.

He looked down at the coins, then at Jason. He smiled. "Thanks, dude." He started inserting the coins and pressing buttons.

Leo retrieved the bag from the vending machine and he went to take a seat next to Piper. Jason followed his lead, sitting next to him.

"Remind me why we had to come to the bus station with you?" Piper requested, sticking her hand in the bag and pulling out a pretzel.

"I don't want to pick up my sister alone, and you've got nothing better to do this Saturday. And I'm buying dinner if you guys come with us, so everybody wins." Leo shrugged. He held the bag out to Jason, but he shook his head at the offer, quietly thanking him anyway. He did the same to Piper, and cleared his throat as she dug through the bag for corn chips. "So, Pipes, how would you feel about fake dating me?"

Jason coughed awkwardly, Piper's eyes narrowing on Leo. "I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Dude, that's not how you're supposed to ask someone out," Jason muttered.

"No, no, I'm not trying to ask her out." He groaned, nudging Jason with his elbow. He turned to Piper and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not." She nodded, already seeming aware of that, but still curious as to what Leo wanted, "I'm asking you to lie to my sister with me."

"Why the hell are you lying to her?" Piper asked.

Leo stared down into his party mix bag, pursing his lips. "Before going to college, I told her that if I'm not dating someone super hot by my second year of college, I'd owe her a hundred dollars."

Piper pursed her lips, shaking her head in disbelief. Jason snorted, raising his hand to his mouth to pass it off as a cough. Leo sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, it was stupid of me-"

"Like always," Piper added.

"Can't you just tell her you didn't manage it?" Jason bit his lip, stifling a laugh. "She'll probably let the whole hundred-dollar-bet thing slide."

"That's not the part I'm upset about. It's that she's not gonna let me forget the stupid bet I made. She'll tease me about this forever." Leo pouted. "I'd rather owe her five hundred if it meant she didn't have this on me."

Piper shrugged. "Even if I did agree to this, I don't think I would count. We were friends since before college. Nyssa knows me."

"Well, who the hell else am I supposed to ask, then?" Leo yelled, throwing his hands up in frustration. Jason and Piper held back snickers at their friend's misfortune.

Piper shifted in her seat and patted Leo a few times on the shoulder, looking straight ahead. "Whatever you decide to do, decide quick, 'cause I think your sister's bus is here."

Jason and Leo both looked out the large window of the station. A green bus pulled to a stop and opened its doors. A few people stepped off, a mother holding her child's hand, a man in a business suit, a pair of old people...

And as dramatically as Jason expected, Leo's sister was the last one to exit the bus. She shared his dark, curly hair, only hers was long and pulled into a red bandana. She readjusted the bag on her back. Her hand tightened around the strap of the suitcase trailing behind her as she pulled an earphone out, taking in her surroundings. She wasn't tall, Jason could tell that much from here, maybe about the same size as Leo. Her eyes were the exact same shade as his, but strangely, they didn't feel as warm. Especially as they scanned the station before landing on the trio sitting on the bench, staring back at her.

Leo's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet, grabbing his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder. He made a dash for her. Jason and Piper looked at each other before grabbing their own things and quickly following him.

The three of them made their way over to his sister, Leo wearing a wide smile. He practically jumped at her as he threw his arms around her in a quick hug. As he did that, Jason noticed that she was actually taller than Leo, not that it was a big accomplishment, given Leo's height. He smiled to himself.

"Qué bueno a ver te, Nyssa," Leo greeted. Jason and Piper exchanged glancing, wondering whether or not Leo would tell her now. "How've you been?"

"Not too bad, actually." She smiled back at him, although it was obvious in her expression that she was tired. She glanced at Piper and Jason, who were standing just behind Leo. "¿Y ellos?"

Leo snapped as if he were just remembering them. He put an arm around Nyssa and turned to face the two.

"That's the lovely Piper McLean, as you well know." Leo introduced, gesturing to her. Piper waved and smiled, and Nyssa smiled back at her.

"And this guy here is Jason Grace. I'm, uh, pretty sure I've mentioned him once or twice before." Leo's shrugged. Jason grinned at her. She nodded.

"Yeah, definitely mentioned." Nyssa snorted. "So, he's the "super-hot" person you said you'd be dating, yeah?"

Piper was obviously trying to keep herself from laughing, staring straight down at the ground with a grin and shaking ever so slightly. Leo and Jason stared at each other, neither of them saying a word, both faces flushing at an alarming rate. Nyssa clicked her tongue.

"Or not. I just assumed, since Leo always-"

"Nope. Yep. Jason Grace," the blond suddenly stepped forward and shyly introduced himself, reaching out and shaking her hand. "Leo's...boyfriend," he added. What a good and stupid friend he was.

Leo's face changed to relieved as he mouthed a 'thank you' to Jason. Jason gave him a quick nod.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow as she shook Jason's hand. "So, you couldn't do any better than him?"

Jason laughed nervously at her comment, joined by Piper's actual laughter. Leo's face soured as he smacked his sister's arm, earning a grin from her.

"You can't just say that kind of thing," he hissed. She pushed away his protest with a flick of her wrist.

"Oh, forgive me if it's not the most believable thing, especially given how flustered you both seem," Nyssa joked, rolling her eyes.

Piper spoke up, having been able to reign in her laughter. "No, it's just-, Leo wasn't sure if it counted if he had a boyfriend and not a girlfriend like he promised." Leo gave her a panicked look, which she ignored. Piper nudged Jason, who just gave Nyssa a small nod and a very nervous laugh.

Nyssa shrugged. "He never specified, so it counts. I'm just surprised he actually managed it."

Leo was pulled out of his panic by that, frowning at his sister. "Would you quit saying you can't believe I could score someone as hot as Jason?" Jason's face went red.

"You really want me to be honest?" Nyssa asked, eyebrow raised and a smile on her lips. Leo stuck his tongue out at her, removing his arm from around her shoulders. Nyssa noticed the blond's discomfort and gave some insightful words. "We should quit talking about your boy like he's not right here, he's getting real uncomfortable." She turned to him with a smile. "Don't worry, you're not as attractive as I'm joking about, maybe for Leo but definitely not my type."

"Rude? Let's just go, Piper's car is parked nearby." Leo said, taking the suitcase from her and trailing it behind him. Nyssa followed after until she and her brother were side by side, talking again. Jason stood still, staring after them. He turned to Piper, who grinned at them.

"...Am I fake dating Leo now?" He asked.

Piper nodded. "You sure are." She patted his back, walking after the pair. Jason bit his lip anxiously, following.

**Author's Note:**

> don't know how to continue this tbh. might figure it out, might not. we'll see.


End file.
